Harry Potter RP
by Chunchkin
Summary: Harry Potter Roleplay about the years after Voldy's dead...


SCENE 1

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione are trapped in a Chamber. There is no-one nearby and their wands are in a lake.)

_**Harry**_: Hermione! Quick get the wands!

_**Hermione**_: Harry! I told you I can't! If we don't have a wand then we can NOT summon our wands! I told you before!

_**Harry**_: Fine! I guess I have to dive then! (Gets himself ready)

_**Ron**_: NO!! Harry its way too dangerous!

_**Harry**_: But Ron you said it yourself! If we don't get the wands back we are going to die in here!

_**Ron**_: I didn't say it like that…

_**Harry**_: Just trust me. Ok?

_**Hermione**_: Wait. Ron and I need to talk about it first.

_**Ron**_: Hang On. If it's Harry diving then shouldn't he talk about it too?

_**Hermione**_: (To Ron) Just come!

_**Ron**_: Ok!

(They go to a corner away from Harry)

_**Hermione**_: Ok. Now I want you to do this. I'm going to say yes for Harry to go in. You however say no and elbow me in the ribs. But you kinda push me so that I fall in the water…

_**Ron**_: No! I can't do that!

_**Hermione**_: Look! Do you want to get out or not?

_**Ron**_: I guess……

_**Hermione**_: Good! So when Harry goes in after me he'll see the wands and get them at the same time as me!

_**Ron**_: Wow! You're scary smart! You know that?

_**Hermione**_: It's come up a couple of times, yes.

(Ron and Hermione turn towards Harry.)

_**Hermione**_: Well, We've decided that you will go in.

_**Ron**_: No he won't!

(He pushes Hermione)

_**Hermione**_: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Falls in water)

_**Harry**_: No! (Dives in after her)

_**Ron**_: (Watches them) Come on!

(Harry get's out with Hermione and the wands)

_**Harry**_: I am going to KILL you!

_**Ron**_: Yes it worked!

_**Harry**_: What are you talking about?

_**Ron**_: Well you see, that was Hermione's plan! Wasn't it Hermione? _**Hermione**_?

_**Harry**_: Oh no! She's unconscious!

_**Ron**_: What?! She can't be!

_**Harry**_: Quick! Get her bag. There must be something in one of the books.

_**Ron**_: Yes! You're right. There it is! (Points to a high spot)

_**Harry**_: WHAT? How did it get up there?

_**Ron**_: No idea! Wait give me my wand! (Harry gives Ron his wand) _Accio Bag_! (Bag goes to him)

_**Harry**_: Give me one of her books! _**FASTER**_!

_**Ron**_: Umm… (Searches through bag) Here this one!

_**Harry**_: Ok…_Rennervate_! Come on Hermione! _Rennervate_!_ RENNERVATE!!!!!_ (She wakes up)

_**Hermione**_: What happened?

_**Harry**_: Never mind. We've got our wands but how do we get out?

_**Hermione**_: Give me my wand. (Harry gives her wand to her) Right… (Goes over to the wall) Well this is difficult! Hass…Hassa ….Hang on…This could be Parseltongue! Harry come here! Read this.

_**Harry**_: Read this? You can't _read_ Parseltongue! Well can't you read it?

_**Hermione**_: Just read. Please I'm tired.

_**Harry**_: I…I can't…

_**Hermione**_: You can't?!!

_**Harry**_: No. This is some ancient language. Looks like….

_**Ron**_: Egyptian!!!!! While I was in Egypt mum and dad made me learn Egyptian. Let me see… (Studies the pictures) Yes this seems fairly easy! How could you not have figured this out?

_**Hermione**_: Well I don't know Egyptian do I? So what does it say?

_**Ron**_: Well if this is the origin then… (Mutters to himself) Then this is…it! (Knocks three times on the spot indicated. Then screams open in Egyptian)

_**Hermione**_: Ouch! Did that have to be so loud!?

_**Ron**_: Sorry that's what it said. Well there is ONE more thing that's vital…

_**Harry**_: What?

_**Ron**_: Blood.

_**Harry**_**:** What the…

_**Ron**_: Cheers! (Points his wand at his arm. Blood pours out. He spills it on the wall. Suddenly an arch appears.)

_**Hermione**_: Wow! That was amazing!

_**Harry**_: Yup…

_**Ron**_: Well do you want to get out or not?

_**Hermione **_+ _**Harry:**_ Course!

_**Ron**_: Come on then!

(They exit)

SCENE 2

(They are at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur)

_**Fleur**_: 'Arry where 'ave you been? Me and Bill 'ave been worried sick!

_**Bill**_: Harry, seriously what happened? Ron's got a bleeding arm; Hermione looks like she's been tortured and you're refusing to eat! What's going on?

_**Harry**_: Never mind about that. Can I see them alone for one minute?

_**Bill**_: Harry, I care too much about Ron to see him and his friends suffering.

_**Harry**_: Please Bill. It would really mean a lot!

_**Bill**_: Fine… You can go to our room…..

_**Harry**_: Thanks. Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to you.

_**Ron**_: Come On, Hermione. (Helps her up the stairs)

_**Hermione**_: Thank you, Ronald.

_**Ron**_: (Blushes.)It was nothing…

_**Harry**_: Listen you two! There's something I need to talk to you about. It's very private and if you tell anyone….Well you don't want to know…

_**Hermione**_: Harry, we've been best friends for so long. When have we _**ever**_ let you down?

_**Harry**_: Well you haven't, but Macho-Man over there has!

_**Ron**_: Oi! And when did _I_let you down?

_**Harry**_: Remember in our fourthyear? When we fell out, and you kept telling every-one how I had somehow **MADE **the Goblet trust me, and so that was how it let me put my name in and chose me. Remember?

_**Ron**_: …So what do you want to talk to us about? ...

_**Harry**_: Well…I've been having some weird things happening to my scar….and I dunno what to do… I think… (Lowers voice)….I think Voldemort is back….

(Hermione screams)

_**Harry**_: _Muffliato_! (Points wand towards door)

_**Ron**_: (Puts his hand on Hermione's mouth) Shut _up_!

_**Hermione**_: Sorry…But Harry…. How can he be back???????? I thought you killed him last year!

_**Harry**_: Yes…me too… But who knows? He might have made another Horcrux.

_**Hermione**_: Harry. How could you not have told us about this before? I thought we were always meant to stick together!

_**Ron**_: Yeah! And so many people died… We risked so much…

_**Hermione**_: My parents don't want me any more because they think I'm some freak! (Starts crying)

_**Ron**_: Do you know who died because of you? Let me see; Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey and who else? Oh yeah…Fred!!!

_**Harry**_: Look, it's not as if I _wanted _them to fight! I didn't say,' Hey die for me will you?' did I?

_**Ron**_: (muttering) Well it sure seems like you did!

_**Harry**_: (ignoring Ron) I just needed to find the Hufflepuff cup and I told McGonagall that Voldemort was coming so that she could secure the school, but she took it as a signal that we were going to fight….And…what is that?(Points to silver stick poking out of Ron's pocket)

_**Ron**_: (Blushes) Never mind…It's just a….

_**Hermione**_: Hey! That look's like Luna's old wand!

_**Harry**_: Really? Oh yeah! Where did you get it?

_**Ron**_: Umm…Lavender sort of found it and gave it to me...

_**Hermione**_: Really? Wow that girl does have bad taste!

_**Ron**_: Well…err…

_**Harry**_:__C'mon mate. No need to blame yourself.

_**Ron**_:__Shut up!

(Fleur enters the room)

_**Fleur**_: 'Arry?

_**Harry**_: Yes?!

_**Fleur**_: Are you ok?

_**Harry**_: Yes!!!

_**Fleur**_: Ok good. I thought I 'eard 'Ermione scream.

_**Harry**_: Nope. We're fine thanks.

_**Fleur**_: OK 'Arry.

(She exits)

_**Hermione**_: We've _got_ to get out of here! I am _so_ sick of her patronizing me!

_**Ron**_: I know where we can go! (All exit)

SCENE 3

(All look as if they're lost)

_**Harry**_: Erm…Ron… When you said you wanted to take us somewhere… where _exactly_ was that meant to be?

_**Ron**_: How am I supposed to know, Hermione was meant to disapparate us!

_**Hermione**_: Ronald, if you don't mind me saying, you were the one who said and I quote "I know where we can go"!

_**Ron**_: Well…anyway…. Where d'you suppose we are?

_**Harry**_: I don't know…to tell you the truth, it looks a bit like Gringotts…

_**Hermione**_: Harry, have you gone blind?

_**Harry**_: Not that I know of. Your point being?

_**Ron**_: Guys please, please don't fight.

_**Harry & Hermione**_: Butt out!

_**Ron**_: Sorry(!)__

_**Harry**_: Wait a minute… who was thinking of a place to go?

(Harry looks at them both. They shake their heads)

_**Hermione**_: Oh my god! If no-one was thinking then…we don't exist!

_**Ron**_: Erm…not to put a damper on your craziness or anything, but we are still breathing and we can see each other…

_**Hermione**_: Not like that you dimwit! Oh Merlin's trousers! Harry what are we going to do?

_**Ron**_: Why don't we summon someone?

_**Hermione**_: No-one's asking you Ron!

_**Ron**_: Sorry(!) God, why do you always gang up on me?

_**Harry**_: OK. Stop it before you kill each other.

_**Hermione**_: That is actually a pretty good idea! Ok… whoever wins gets to say an idea! Or…eliminates the other person… How do you fancy your chances Ron eh?

_**Ron**_: Bring it on Mudblood!

(Harry and Hermione gasp. Ron somehow disapparates away)

_**Hermione**_: What just happened?

_**Harry**_: I'm not sure, but I think Voldemort just happened.

_**Hermione**_: What? Well, I don't want to stick around to find out. Come on, let's go.

(Both exit)

SCENE 4

_**Harry**_: Erm… Hermione…where exactly are we going?

_**Hermione**_: Be quiet Harry, I'm trying to concentrate.

_**Harry**_: Hermione, you need to talk to me. Are you feeling alright?

_**Hermione**_: What do _you_ think Harry? My best friend has just called me a mudblood and we are stuck in nothingness. So, I guess I'm pretty upset!

_**Harry**_: I'm sorry, I didn't mean…

_**Hermione**_: Just leave it…

_**Harry**_: Oh my god!!! Look! A way out!

(He points to a door)

_**Hermione**_: Quick let's go in!

(They exit)


End file.
